


Shotguns and Rifles

by tieflings



Series: Natalie Carter [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/pseuds/tieflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short thing for when Hazel and Natalie first meet. </p>
<p>Hazel belongs to @luthory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotguns and Rifles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor/gifts).



Natalie would never have imagined that she would enjoy the apocalypse. But as she walked down a dusty road towards Concord, Diamond City tunes blaring from her Pip-Boy, she found herself content.

Nate and Shaun were always on her mind, a itch that she couldn’t quite scratch. Yet she found herself pushing those thoughts back. There was no reason to dwell on it. Nate was dead and she would get Shaun back.

But today she had a different goal. That being a small settlement near the edges of Concord. Rumors that they needed help and payed good caps for it had been the talk of the small bar where she had spent the night.

And caps was something she desperately needed.

About an hour away when Dogmeat growled, a sound that only meant one thing. Instantly on alert she reached for the shotgun on her back. She looks over her shoulder and can see a woman walking towards her, a rottweiler at her side. The woman raises her hands over head.

“Easy,” the woman says, “I’m not going to shoot you.”

“Who says I’m not going to?” 

The woman rolls her eyes, “because then you would have already fired that gun, smart ass.”

Natalie slowly lowers her shotgun. It may be the stupidest decision she has made yet but the woman didn’t seem like the raider type. Though Natalie always had a weakness when it came to beautiful women.

And this one certainly qualified. Steel eyes, black hair and a smirk that made her weak at the knees. 

“Name’s Hazel,” the woman said, breaking the tense silence, “you’re on your way to the settlement right? The one with the job?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, then we can go together. I hear the caps is enough to be split by two and killing super mutants is always easier with someone else guarding your back.”

Natalie shook her head, “I don’t need anyone guarding my back.” She jerked her head towards the dog at her side, “I have Dogmeat.”

Hazel raised a single eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You and that dog is going to take on a gang of super mutants, on your own?”

“Yep,” when she said it out loud she realized how stupid she it did sound. She hadn’t actually been expecting mutants. Raiders she could handle, but she wasn’t used to mutants. But it was her money, her reward, and she wasn’t going to share.

Hazel rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands up in defeat, “fine. Enjoy getting eaten.” She turned and started walking away, the rottweiler throwing one last look at Dogmeat before it bound after it’s owner.

There was a bad taste in her mouth as she watched Hazel disappear behind the trees. Natalie knew that this was this for the best, trusting a stranger was the best way to get a shot in the back. 

She shook her head, ignoring the tugging feeling in her stomach and started walking.

The walk to the abandoned gas station wasn’t far, and she could smell the mutants before she could see them. A putrid smell of rotten meat and burning rubber. 

The gas station was even worse, she almost gagged as the smell hit her nose. Bags of meat hung from large hooks from the ceiling and she could see several humans limbs strewn across the gas station.

The thing that scared her the most was the mutants; green, large and freakishly scary and there were eight of them. That was way more than she could handle. 

Fuck. 

Natalie started readying the shotgun, ignoring the shaking of her hands as she counted the shells. If she survived long enough she had enough to put two in each mutant. All she had to do was to avoid getting her head torn off before that happened.

The mutants roared in surprise as she charged into the light, Dogmeat jumped out tearing into one of the their throats as Natalie pummeled forward. The second one fell as her shotgun teared up a wound in his chest and she could feel her heart beating with excitement. 

She shouldn’t love this as much as she did, but she couldn’t help it. Nothing she ever did pre-war lived up to this. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she cocked her shotgun, blasting another mutant in the skull. 

There was only one mutant left, his ugly features twisted with anger as he charged towards her. Natalie readied her shotgun, this would be an easy shot. If it weren’t for the thing he was clutching in his hand.

Beeping, glaring red, and in the unforgettable shape of a bomb. 

“Oh shit.” 

She dropped the shotgun and prayed that Dogmeat had the sense to do the same. She could hear the mutants giants steps behind her, coming closer and closer. 

She avoided getting hit by the damn nukes and now she’s going to be blown up by someone just running towards her with a bomb. If she wasn’t the one being chased she would actually laugh at the situation.

The explosion is deafening and she screams as the force of it throws her forward. She puts out her hands, trying to shift her body so that she lands on any part besides her head.

Though luck has never been on her side.

-

Natalie wakes up with the worst headache she’s ever had, pounding inside her head and as she moves her head it feels like it’s being pricked with knives. She touches her head and is surprised as she finds it bandaged. 

“Don’t touch that.”

Natalie scrambles into a sitting position, her eyes locking onto the figure sitting by the fire and she knows who it is. The same woman who tried to steal her caps.

“It’s you!”

“It’s me,” she answers, not moving her gaze from the fire.

“Why?” Natalie asks.

“Because you were a fucking idiot and took on like six mutants by yourself. So I followed you in case you got in to trouble,” Hazel gestures to the wound on her head, “which you did.”

“I didn’t need help until that fucker charged at me with a bomb.” 

Hazel chuckles, “yeah, they tend to do that.”

Natalie doesn’t know what to say, she knows that the proper etiquette is to say thank you, but the words stuck to her tongue. So she watched Hazel instead.

She was beautiful, in that rugged wasteland way and when she poked the fire Nat could see her muscles strain against the fabric of her shirt. Wonder how those arms would feel beneath her fingertips.

“By the way, thanks for saving me,” Natalie says, forcing the words out of her mouth. 

Hazel shrugs, “I couldn’t let a cute thing like you be eaten by mutants, could I?”

“How lucky am I that it happens to be by a beautiful woman and not some scavenger hoping to get a quick shag as a reward,” Natalie says.

Hazel throws her head back with laughter, and the sound of it is contagious that Natalie can’t help but to laugh as well.

“You know what,” Hazel says as the laughter dies out. “That head wound is going to be a pain, maybe I should stick around for a few days? In case you get charged by a super mutant again.”

Natalie should say no, every instinct she has is screaming at her that even thinking about this is a stupid decision.

But she doesn’t want to say no. She wants to makes this woman laugh again, to see her smile and as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she wants to get to know her.

“Sounds reasonable,” she pauses. “I guess since we both helped on that job we should.. Split the caps.”

Hazel smiles, a wide grin that goes from ear to ear,and Natalie finds herself smiling back. 

“Good answer,” then she hesitates, “though I don’t even know your name.”

Natalie smiles, “it’s Natalie, but if you show me more of those muscles you can call me anything you want.”


End file.
